


Towards The Sun

by ThatRandomFandom084



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Desert Bluffs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Vale, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, Redemption, Science, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFandom084/pseuds/ThatRandomFandom084
Summary: After Strexcorp and the Smiling God left, Kevin is left broken in the Desert Other-World. He is scared of what he might do and what he already has done. Thankfully Carlos and his team of scientists might know a way of fixing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys :) I already have a couple chapters written of this that will be up and ready to read!

Kevin stared off into the horizon watching the sun sink. He was thankful, the brightness was to much for him sometimes. Silly thing to say, he chose to live in the desert after all. Or did he choose? Maybe he was just forced to live in the desert. It was hard to remember. As Kevin turned around to retreat inside to his house, he saw a shape moving towards him in the distance. Kevin stood, making sure he was at his full height and narrowed his obsidian eyes. The figure kept moving towards him and was becoming more and more human like by the moment.

Kevin was not going to let anyone take his town, even if it was just him. The town was still very close to his heart. Kevin pulled a dagger out of his boot, pointing it towards the figure approaching him. It was unlikely that the figure is friendly, it had been 20 years since anyone besides attackers had come. After Carlos left town, the army left. Kevin stayed. He didn’t mind at first, it helped when he lost control. He didn’t have to worry about hurting anybody anymore.  
Now Kevin could tell for sure it was a human walking towards him, he continued to point the knife in the figure direction. “Who are you? Why are here?” Kevin shouted in a raspy, unused voice.

“Cecil! From Night Vale,” He shouted back, “I am not here to harm you. I am only here to help.”  
“Why would you ever want to help me?” Kevin asked, straining his voice to speak. Cecil was now much closer to him.  
“I know what happened to you.”

That was exactly the answer Kevin didn’t want to hear, he threw the knife at Cecil. He caught it. Kevin obviously did needed to practice knife throwing more. Cecil dropped the knife at his side and put his hands up and repeated, “I am not here to harm you, I am only here to help.”

Kevin couldn’t trust Cecil and didn’t have a clue why Cecil would trust him. He was probably here to kill him. Honestly Kevin wouldn’t mind it, he would finally be able to be free. Kevin got on his knees and put his hands up. Cecil better get it over with soon I may lose control again and hurt yet another person.   
“Come with me to Night Vale. We know how to fix you Kevin.” Cecil said sticking his hand out towards Kevin to help him up. Slowly Kevin grabbed Cecil’s wrist and shakingly stood up. Once Kevin thought him and Cecil looked alike but now after years of living in the Desert-Otherworld he looked totally different. Kevin hair was a considerable amount longer, his tattoos had faded, and he was a few skin tones tones darker now. The one thing that remained was the similarity in the eyes  
.  
“We are going to fix you Kevin.” Cecil repeated again looking into his eyes. He could figured trust Cecil, Cecil was a friend. Kevin followed, staying a little bit behind Cecil, constantly keeping an eye on him. 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to walk all the way back to Night Vale. I want you to meet my friend Shelkah.” Cecil said. He lead him to a large cave, inside was the largest dog Kevin had seen in his life. “This is Carlos’ dog, he is rideable and a great way of transportation."

“That's a uh big dog.” Kevin stuttered looking up trying to get a good look at the dog. Cecil was probably going to feed him to the dog. Kevin started to back up a bit when the giant beast licked his entire front. The giant spot dog looked at him, wagging his tail practically causing an earthquake.   
“See he is perfectly safe, lets go.” Cecil said.

Kevin turned to Cecil and asked, “Why are you being so nice to me? Aren’t you going to kill me.”

“I know something that you don’t, I am trying to make somethings right with myself.” Cecil responded giving Kevin a lopsided smile.

The two climbed in the gigantic dog and kept going in the direction of Night Vale. The dog was incredibly smooth, it almost felt like Kevin was gliding on the air. He was holding onto the back of Cecil’s saddle. Kevin kept looking up at the stars, there where so many, too many to even begin to count. As they were getting closer to Night Vale the sky began to get more purple in color. All evidence of mountains and cliffs started to disappear and the mysterious lights came into sight.   
Cecil slowed the dog around and said, “Make sure that you hold on tight, we have to jump the dog park wall.” 

Kevin nodded and wrapped his legs around the dogs belly as he saw the wall approaching. Just before they reached the wall Kevin grabbed onto Cecil, fearing he would fall off. All was okay though, the dog cleared the wall with no trouble. 

“Welcome to Night Vale,” Cecil said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comes home.

“So you’re going to stay at Carlos and I’s apartment. Carlos and his team have an idea of how to fix you.” Cecil said once they were nearing Cecil’s home.

“How do you know about it?” Kevin whispered trying to preserve his voice. 

“I spoke to past, and future you, you said you regretted Strex and that they physically changed you. Obviously you weren’t lying about that,” Cecil said gesturing towards Kevin’s missing eye and his arm.

Slowly Kevin moved his arm behind him, trying to hide is and said, “Yes I hate Strex and I want it gone but Cecil, what happens to me in the future?” He asked fearful to the answer. Maybe the dreams he had been consistently having where not just his average nightmare. 

“You were talking about being alone and in a desolate place for years. You said you even forgot your own name.” Cecil explained looking Kevin in the eye.  
The dreams where true. Kevin had been consistently having the same dream of dying in his station after locking himself in. Kevin figured it was to stop himself from hurting people.

“Cecil, you know I am not always incontrol, I’m fighting against Strex and the Smiling God constantly and sometimes I lose. It may not be a good idea to keep me here.” Kevin said reluctantly, glancing down at his boots. He wanted the help but he wanted to stop the bloodshed.

“Yea I know, thats why your going to be fixed. One thing I will say is maybe stay off the streets. Everyone still remembers what Strex made you do.”

Kevin nodded following Cecil into his house. No blood was splattered on the walls, no organs hanging from the ceiling, just normal walls, normal paint and normal decorations. It had been a long time since Kevin had seen any normal houses, he couldn’t control himself sometimes and would redecorate everything, the Strexcorp way of course.

“Carlos is not home at the moment, I’ll show you around the place.” Cecil said glancing at Kevin. He could probably tell Kevin was uncomfortable with everything. He shuffled into the house, glancing around.

“Follow me,” Cecil said.

The pair walked around the house, Cecil showed him every nook and cranny of the apartment. Kevin’s room was nicer than anything he had ever owned. It was large, the walls where orange and green, the bed was huge, and most importantly there was no sign of re-education equipment.

“This is so nice…” Kevin said, still in disbelief about the entire situation. He ran his hand across the bed, feeling the soft blankets. He didn’t deserve any of this, the only thing that he deserved now was death. Even death may be to human for all he had done.

“Do you have any forewarning about you… episodes?” Cecil asked, Kevin could see the hesitation to ask the question in him. It to Cecil probably felt like poking a bear with a stick.  
“No, I normally black out, then I wake in a pool of somebody else’s blood.” Kevin admitted.

“Well… try not to wake up in my blood.” Cecil said forcing a laugh. Kevin could tell he was scared, hell, he should be.  
“So, what do you want me to do?” Kevin asked feeling like a waste of space.

“Nothing but recover,” Cecil replied. “You can sleep or whatever, I can find you some pajamas.”

“That would be nice.” Kevin muttered. “Also, do you have a way of chaining me to the bed? I tend to go crazy most often in my sleep.” 

“Yea I do, I’ll be right back with both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lots of talking, I promise chapters will get longer.


End file.
